Overgirl:Origins
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: What would have happened if Supergirl never knew her purpose and had taken a path of evil,this story will tell that in this shocking and tragic story.
1. Freak

**Hello there to an alternate supergirl story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Smallville,Kansas**

Martha Kent was simplysleeping with her pet dog Pauline when she then felt a small rumble as a loud explosion then shook the ground as Pauline then ran outside with Martha following her with a flashlight and double barrel shotgun as Pauline then started barking as she saw what she was barking at a small pod which then opened as she aimed at it as a small cry was heard inside and as she got closer and saw nothing but a small infant girl who was crying from the impact of the pod as Martha was at first skeptical at first but she the remembered that she had always wanted to be a mother but could never have kids as she then picked the child as she slowly and gently patted her back as she then lead her inside and the following morning she then had to rent a tow truck to hull the pod into her garage where she kept it hidden until the right time. She then walked back to the small make shift crib she had made as the small baby girl was simply laughing at her as she then grabbed her and started smiling "Now what to name you?" She had read and researched multiple girl names but none of them fit her,until she then thought of the perfect name. "Kanas no... Ka.. Kara YES that's it you like that name don't you!?" The baby then laughed as Martha then smiled as she was know a mother.

**Eight years Later**

Kara was dreaming about sheep and playing in the grass when all of a sudden she fell into a hole and then landed into a pile of skulls as a shaded figure then looked down at her as she was crying for help as a bright orange light then blinded and incinerated her as she then screamed in bed "AGH!!!" "Kara!" Her mother then ran into her room as she comforted her. "What's wrong?" "I... there was..." "Shh... it's all right how would you like to be with me for the night?" "Ok (snif)" Martha then grabbed her hand and lead her into her room and the next morning Kara then woke up saw the most horrifying thing ever as a strange creature with bones and organs stood up and went near her as then screamed and ran downstairs as it chased her and grabbed her. "Kara what's going on with you?" Kara then turned around and saw her mother. "Nothing." "Are you alright?" "Yes!" She then went into the kitchen as then sat down and quickly ate her breakfast as a horn was heard as she then grabbed her backpack and then went to her school. As she walked inside the hallway she then tripped and fell over as she was laughed at by her classmates as she then got up and continued walking to her classroom as her teacher then took attendance and saw Kara who was closing eyes. "Kara Kent it's time for class not resting now I'm going to count to three and i want you to open your eyes." "No." "Do you want me to call your mother?" "Ooo!!!" "Be quiet." Kara then slowly opened her eyes and then fell off her desk and then cowered in a corner as the teacher then got tired and then walked towards her. "Kara your my best student in here and you know that i don't want to give you detention." The teacher then grabbed her hand and tried to lead her out of the room but Kara just stood there. "Kara get up." "No." "Don't make this harder than it has to be." She then continued pulling but nothing happened until SNAP! "AGH!!!" Kara looked and saw that her teacher was on the floor screaming in pain as she was holding her wrist which had snapped as the bone had snaped and pierced her skin which caused her veins to rip as blood came out as the janitor came and lead her to the nurse as the principal came and said "Who did this!?" Everyone then quickly pointed at Kara. Martha had left work early as she opened the door to the principal's office her a man in a business suit stood up and asked "Martha Kent?" "Yes." "You may need to get a lawyer." "Why what happened with Kara?" "I'm afraid that she got into an incident with her teacher and even thought they have a good relationship she's planing to sue." "What happened!" "Kara broke her teacher's wrist and we just got word that it needs to be amputated." "Oh my God!" Kara then walked in. "Mom!" She then tried to hug her when she was yelled at which was new to her. "What do you do!? "Mom?" "Wait for me in the truck NOW!" Kara then did just that and when they arrived back home and where inside Martha had calmed down a bit and then sternly said "Go to your room NOW!" "Mom please i didn't..." "Kara Kent go to your room!" "Just.." SLAP! Kara felt the sting as she then began to cry. "Mom just..." "Kara go." "Mom i... Ugh.." "Kara i..." "AGH!" Kara then screamed in pain as her eyes then burned as large red beams of energy came out of them and hit the truck causing it to explode as Martha looked at Kara in horror as Kara simply ran towards the road as a big rig was going towards her at full speed. "KARA!" Kara then saw it and then simply braced for the impact when CRASH Kara had made the truck break with her own body as it looked like it had simply hit a tree as the driver was knocked out Martha then ran towards her and lifted her and carried her off the road as Kara then asked "What am i ???" "I don't know."

**And that is the first chapter complete.**


	2. Fear

**Hello there and welcome back to my overgirl story hope you enjoy it and please leave a review.**

Martha was still startled about the event that happened the day before as she went upstairs to check on her daughter as she then knocked on the door. "Kara?" "(Sniff) Yes?" "Kara let me inside." The the door then opened only for it to tear off its hinges as it collapsed as Kara simply stood there. "Kara." She then backed away from her mother as she then cowered in a corner. "Kara let me help..." "Leave me a.. AGH!" Her eyes once again shot her heat vision as Martha then dropped to the floor as it stopped and caused a hole in a wall as Kara started crying. "I'm a freak!" "It's all right,you just need to control it." "What if i can't!?" Martha then opened Kara's hand and placed a small necklace shaped like a diamond with red,blue, and gold with an S on the middle.

"When you came to me i found this on you and i didn't know what it ment until i came to the conclusion that this neck is important to you and you should keep it as long as you live." "What does that S mean?" "Here it's an S,but where your from it means something else."

Kara then smiled a bit as her mother then grabbed her and then said "Promise me that you will always love me no matter what." "I promise." "Good." She then heard the phone ring and when she picked it up and answered she then got nervous.

"Uh hu.,Yes,right now but i... I'll be there." When she hung up she then told Kara "I'm going to be gone for a few hours but you can take care of yourself right?" "Yes mother."

Martha then called a taxi and then left as Kara then felt afraid and alone. Martha had made it into the city and then entered a lawyer firm as she entered and was greeted by her lawyer. "Ah Martha yes come in." She then forced her into the room and then locked the door and closed the blinds as she then said "Your in deep s*it." She then pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Martha who read it.

"Mentally unstable!?" "If you don't put a good reason then you'll lose her and she'll be sent to a mental asylum for the rest of her life!" "It was an accident." "Ripping out a teacher's wrist is not an accident!,your going to need a good reason for this Martha."

Inside the house Kara had never been alone before and was getting paranoid as she then went to the refrigerator and then yanked the door off it's hinges. She was still holding it as she tried to place it back but to no avail. She then dropped it as and then grabbed a yogurt container and then slowly squeezed it as it exploded sending pink yogurt on the wall. She then grabbed a towel and then tried to clean it but was to short as she tried jumping up and down until she reached the mess and saw that she was levitating in the air as she then cleaned it and then slowly lowered herself to the ground as she then smiled a bit as she grabbed went to the basement and to test her abilities. Martha had left the office and was driving home and when she opened the door she saw the mess in the kitchen and the saw that the basement was open as she walked inside. "Kara?" "Mom come look!" Martha then looked and Kara trying to lift a grand piano. "Kara what are you doing?" "Mom just Look." Kara then grabbed it and then lifted it with her hands.

"Kara." "Look how strong i am!" "Kara your not normal your different from other people and please promise me that you'll never use your abilities for your own personal vendetta." "I promise." "My daughter has powers."

Martha then lead her back to her room where it was night as she tucked herher to bed as she sang her a lulaby as she went to sleep,the next day Martha woke up and then lead Kara back to school as she then went to the courthouse,during recess Kara was bouncing a ball of a wall when a group of bullies then yanked it out of her hands. "Hey give it back!" "Make us." They then started making her the monkey in the middle tossing it above her head until Kara was angered by the teasing that she then grabbed the ball and squeezed it deflating it. The other children looked at her. "What are you looking at!?" Everyone then backed away from her as she was hit by a baseball. She then turned around and saw a group of six year olds who where using the ball. "Can you toss it back?" Kara then grabbed it and the squeezed it causing it to explode. When she went to the bathroom she then muttered to herself "I don't need to listen to mom I'm more stronger than anyone in the world." She then yanked the stall door off it's hinges and then left to go back to class. At the courthouse Martha was standing still listening to the judge as her lawyer was talking about Kara and after talking the judge then said that if another incident happened then Kara would be taken from her by child services and placed into foster care. "Yes i promise that she will never..." Her phone then rang as she excused herself and then answered which then sent her into a panic mode as she then left and headed to the local hospital where she found Kara being questioned by authorities as she walked up to them and asked "What's wrong?" A woman then got up and screamed "What's wrong!?,your child but my little boy in a coma,that's what's wrong!" Martha then walked to a viewing room where a young boy was connected to life support. She then grabbed Kara and asked "What did you do!?" "He called me a b*tch and then i just hit him." "Excuse me!" The mother then walked towards Kara and said

"My boy has never heard that fowl language in his life!" "You could have told him that if you weren't a bad parent." "Kara!" "I'm a bad parent?!,you better hope that she grows up to be a good person or else she'll be a prostitute." "How dare you..." "AGH!"

Before anyone could react Kara then shot her heat vision at the woman as her clothes burst into flames everyone then put out the flames as Kara simply looked and then smiled.

**And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy and please leave a review. **


End file.
